indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook
}} The 'Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook' is a reference book in West End Games' ''World of Indiana Jones roleplaying game series, detailing the characters, settings and events of Raiders of the Lost Ark. It was authored by Peter Schweighofer and published in 1994. The book is hardcover, with a sixteen-page full color insert of publicity stills from the film. Its seven chapters are organized largely by setting and most are written from the first person perspective of a major character associated with the setting: Marcus Brody introduces Marshall College, for example, and Marion Ravenwood describes Nepal. Publisher's summary "COULD BE DANGEROUS; YOU GO FIRST!" The first movie in the now-legendary Indiana Jones series has its roleplaying game companion. Journey from the jungles of Peru to the desert wastes of Egypt; investigate a hidden Nazi sub-base or search the dusty stacks of Marshall College's archaeological library — and, all the while, dodge Nazi bullets, swing over deadly pit traps, and remember to keep your hat on! The ''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook supplies gamemasters and players with invaluable information concerning The World of Indiana Jones and chronicles the sites, events, and personalities featured in the movie. Background information, never before-revealed historical notes, and detailed maps accompany nearly every description or movie adaptation. Plus, all the statistics and game mechanics needed for use with The World of Indiana Jones roleplaying game!'' Also included in the supplement is a complete Indiana Jones solo adventure — an excellent introduction to the World of Indiana Jones for beginners and veteran roleplayers alike! Contents *Introduction *Chapter One: The South American Jungle *Chapter Two: Marshall College *Chapter Three: Nepal *Chapter Four: Cairo *Chapter Five: Silver Horus: A Solitaire Adventure *Chapter Six: The Tanis Digs *Chapter Seven: Nazi Base *Concept Art *Bibliography Appearances Characters *Abu *Amun-Ra *Arab Swordsman *Barranca *René Emile Belloq *Marcus Brody *Herman Dietrich *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Forrestal *Gobler *God *Adolf Hitler *Imam *Jesus Christ *Anna Mary Jones *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Indiana Jones *Thomas Edward Lawrence *Jock Lindsey *Paco *Abner Ravenwood *Marion Ravenwood *Franklin Delano Roosevelt *Satipo *Helen Margaret Seymour *Arnold Ernst Toht Artifacts *Ark of the Covenant *Chachapoyan Fertility Idol *Cross of Coronado *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra Creatures *Snake Cultures *American Indian **Chachapoyan **Hopi **Hovitos **Quechua **Sioux *Aztec *Maya Events *Great Depression *Great War *Roaring Twenties Locations *Africa **Egypt ***Cairo ***Tanis **Liberia *Amazon River *Europe **Austria **France ***Paris ****Sorbonne **Germany ***Bavaria **Spain **Turkey **United Kingdom ***London ****British Museum ****London University *Middle East **Iran **Iraq *Nepal **Kathmandu **Patan ***''The Raven'' *South America **Machete Landing ***Tequila Flats **Peru ***Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors *United States of America **Connecticut ***Marshall College **New York City **Princeton University **Utah **University of Chicago Organizations and titles *Boy Scout *Communist *Fedora's Gang *Nazi *New York Yankees *Pharaoh *Professor Vehicles and vessels *''Bantu Wind'' *''Wurrfler'' Miscellanea *Bullwhip *Christianity *Fedora *New Deal *Ophidiophobia Behind the scenes Although the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook established that an explorer named McHenry drew the map to the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors which was used by Indiana Jones in Raiders of the Lost Ark, The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones later attributed its creation to the real-life archaeologist named A. Bandelier, creating a continuity error. Category:Reference books Category:West End Games books